Fragment - Snips
From the "Cutting Floor" Bumblebee as the Union settlers had called the third planet in the Minkor System had been a pleasant garden world with five large continents and deep oceans. Seemingly endless grass Tundra covered most of the biggest continent and with some imagination it was shaped like a terran Insect called bumblebee. When the local fall season came around; the shoulder high grass that covered the ocean sized praries turned to a bright orange. Huge herbivores called Puffies then slowly moved like big combines gorging themselves on the protein rich orange seeds. Leaving dark, almost black stalks behind, furthering the symbolic visual analogy with that Terran insect. Both the grass and the animals had commercial value. The orange grain not only made colorful bread and cakes, it had a nutty flavor many humans liked and had the potential to make Bumblebee a very rich world. hermaphrodite A very long time ago a humanoid species came to our world and they took a few hundred of us along to another world. There they gave them a gift. The Gift of Psionics and our brothers know known as the Shail used their new gift to reach out, to see and to manipulate. Only few of our fellow Union members know that there are two kinds of us, and that the Psionic gifted Shail are very few as even with the gift of the Pree , only one in a million develops sufficient Psionics to be useful. It takes the most intensive Saresii surgery and care to raise the Psionics in one of us normal Shaill.” It wiggled with his feelers and it Their home world being at the outer gap of the Orion Spur to the Outer Arm in the Upward Sector, far removed from any other space faring civilizations. (Their next solar neighbour is over 120 light years away. The next solar neighbour of Earth's sun, for example, is only 4.2 light years away) The Shiss discovered the Shaill about 8,000 years ago and loved the taste and did not care about the obvious sentience and intelligence. The Shiss enslaved the Shaill and begun to breed them for food for almost a millennium. A Yellow throat Shiss and scientist noticed and begun to experiment with a few specimens. He introduced a new gene sequence allowing the Shaill to see and improve their eyesight. What seems impossible is that the enhanced Shaill managed to escape. Due to mono-sexual nature of this species the Shaill was able to spread the genetic improvement fast. The Shaill secretly and slowly started to build their civilization with every bit of information they could steal from the Shiss. The Shaill could now see the feelers of their kind from a distance and the sign language used and communication improved. The Shaill revolted by poisoning every Shiss oppressor on their world. The Shaill themselves able to secrete a highly toxic slime were experts on the many thousand poisons of their home world and improved on their lethality and their effects by mixing, crossbreeding and genetic manipulation. When a Union explorer entered the system only a few month after the poison attack on their oppressors they did not trust the newcomers and used Shiss weapons to severely damage the Explorer ship and kill many members of its crew. Captain Dirk Percy had to emergency land an escape pot with the survivors of his ship on the Shaill home world. First hunted by the Shaill the Union crew fought and prevented the returning Shiss from retaliating and punishing the Shaill. Captain Dirk Percy was able to contact Fleet command and got help. The Shaill received much aide from the Union, including hover-sled boards and mechanical arm attachments allowing the Shaill to move faster and manipulate their environment much better. The Shaill became Union members shortly after and experienced a stellar development curve. The Shaill are known to be excellent Neurologists, Pharmacists and developed their civilizations around the developments of treatments and applications of the most complex bio compounds and poisons in the Galaxy (with the exception of Green Hell). The most famous neurology hospitals, clinics and research institutes are found on Shaill Worlds. Category:Fragments